


Дьявол в голубом платье

by Elga



Category: White Collar
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нил отправляется на дело под прикрытием.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дьявол в голубом платье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devil in a Blue Dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55481) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



— Ни за что, — непреклонно говорит Питер, — женщиной ты переодеваться не будешь!

— Я уже делал это раньше, — заявляет Нил, вытаскивает фотографию из бумажника и кладет на стол перед Питером.

Питер наклоняется, бросает на женщину беглый взгляд, а потом замирает и смотрит и еще раз.

— Охренеть!

— Супер, да? — Нил скромно опускает взгляд.

— Нет! — думая о другом, резко отвечает Питер, снова смотрит на фотографию и поправляется: — Да! То есть нет! Но не в этом дело!

Он обвиняюще тычет в фотографию указательным пальцем.

— Я знаю эту женщину! Я пытался поймать ее три года! Лин Мэнли — ее разыскивают в Вашингтоне за три крупных автомобильных и одну магазинную кражи. 

— Магазинную кражу? — Нил вопросительно вскидывает бровь.

— Бог ты мой, — в отчаянии восклицает Питер и утыкается лбом в сложенные руки. — «Лин» это «Нил» наоборот. И «Мэнли»! Ха!

— Ого, ты что, только сейчас это понял, да?

Питер бросает на него свирепый взгляд, решает, что от небольшого властного произвола станет полегче, и повторяет:

— Переодеваться женщиной ты не будешь!

— Уверен, в бюро много талантливых, привлекательных и умных агентов — причем обоих полов, но я никому не доверю определение подлинности картины, — Нил пожимает плечами. — А я ведь твой постоянный эксперт!

— В платье?

— Думаешь, стоит надеть юбочный костюм? — уточняет захваченный врасплох Нил. — Но в этом сезоне в моде платья.

Питер снова безнадежно утыкается лбом в руки.

— Все равно, — стонет он, понимая, что это сражение уже проиграл, — это абсолютно неважно.

— Знаешь, Дайана рассказывала, что Ликокс балдеет, уводя женщин от их спутников. А чем мужчины ревнивее, тем лучше.

— Ты же говоришь не о том, о чем я подумал, да? — громко спрашивает Питер, обращаясь то ли к Богу, то ли к миру, то ли к судьбе.

— Вообще-то да, — подмигивает Нил. — А теперь мне пора — нужно подготовиться к сегодняшнему вечеру. Увидимся в семь тридцать — и не опаздывай. Невежливо заставлять даму ждать.

И он выходит из кабинета Питера, напевая «Удача — наша леди в эту ночь»[1].

~*~

Питер ждет перед домом Ликокса, внимательно наблюдая за прибывающими. Он приехал раньше — чтобы посмотреть, что у них тут с охраной и на гостей, а не потому что ему есть дело до слов Нила.

Он составляет список — сенатор, президент одной компании с молодой женой, президент другой — с молодым мужем, а потом… чьи-то ноги головокружительной длины…

Питер качает головой — нужно записывать имена гостей, а он не может оторваться, такие ноги персонаж Хамфри Богарта[2] назвал бы обалденными, плюс эти огромные, мучительные даже на вид каблуки… Питер поднимает взгляд до подола ярко-голубого шелкового платья, облегающего тело как вторая кожа; а потом выше — до ярко-голубых (ярче платья) глаз. Тут девушка ему подмигивает, и…

— Черт возьми! — стонет он и срывается в сторону сногсшибательной красотки, оказавшейся его напарником.

— У тебя лицо человека, испытывающего кризис сексуального самоопределения, — шепчет Нил ему в ухо. — А может, такой зверский взгляд — просто какой-то тайный ФБРовский знак? 

— Мой ответ для женских ушей не предназначен, — бормочет Питер.

— Нравится платье? Элизабет помогала выбирать.

— Ну конечно, Элизабет, — Питер качает головой и решительно устремляется в сторону входа, но останавливается, когда Нил дергает его за воротник костюма.

— Ревнивый, помнишь? — с излишним удовольствием напоминает Нил. Питер обхватывает его за талию и тащит к двери.

~*~

Нил — или в данном случае Лин — не самая красивая женщина в зале. Выглядит Нил лучше, чем имеет право выглядеть, со своими-то широкими бровями, ямочкой на подбородке и худощавым телом, но черты его слишком ниловские, слишком резкие, чтобы соперничать с моделями и актрисами, наводняющими дом Ликокса. К счастью, Ликокс часто устраивает вечеринки и уже привык к моделям и актрисам. Питеру и Нилу оставалось только надеяться, что он клюнет на кого-то новенького.

Питеру совсем не трудно притворяться ревнивым парнем — Нил, возможно, и не самая красивая женщина в зале, но все же он прекрасен, и Питер даже себе не признается, насколько ему нравится смотреть на него, нравится, что он слишком много болтает и слишком тесно прижимается.

Нил сработал безупречно — платье создает иллюзию женственных изгибов, а лицо незаметно, но искусно накрашено. Странно, но Питер не может оторвать взгляд именно от того, что в Ниле осталось неизменным: блестящих глаз, которые из-за платья кажутся еще ярче; рук, которыми он изящно жестикулирует во время разговора, и, конечно, чертовых ног.

Появление Нила или поведение будто с цепи сорвавшегося Питера, очевидно, привлекает Ликокса. Питеру страшно трудно смотреть, как Нил уходит с ним, а Ликокс окидывает тело Нила плотоядным взглядом. Он просто беспокоится о напарнике — но только потому, что тот уходит с подозреваемым, вот и все, убеждает себя Питер.

И конечно, когда все летит к черту — включается сигнализация, охранники начинают носиться вокруг, а гости — кричать, Питер врывается в спальню Ликокса: тот без сознания лежит на полу, а Нил раздраженно выговаривает проникшим в комнату злоумышленникам в лыжным шапочках.

— Неужели нужно было вломиться за картиной именно сегодня? А вы не подумали, что у других тоже могут быть на нее планы, и эти планы вы срываете? Да, — говорит он, будто видит раскаяние на лицах воров даже через шапочки, — вы не подумали, — презрительно заканчивает Нил, на его лице пугающее выражение разочарованного школьного учителя. Даже Питера охватила тревога — вспомнилась миссис Сеттон, учившая его во втором классе.

— Ну, — напыщенно продолжает Нил, указывая на картину, — так или иначе вы идиоты, потому что картина — подделка. Подделка, правда, изумительная, жаль, сделал ее не я, но все равно подделка.

— А ты кто вообще такая? — спрашивает один из воров, когда в комнату заходят агенты ФБР в бронежилетах — Питер уверен, что дом уже окружен.

— Я его девушка, — с усмешкой говорит Нил и указывает на Питера, — а вы арестованы.

~*~

— Думаю, все прошло отлично, — уже в машине по дороге к дому Джун довольно заключает Нил.

Питер бросает на него пристальный взгляд и беспомощно говорит:

— Ты вырубил австралийского посла в его же доме.

— Ага, и при этом я был на каблуках! — гордо восклицает Нил, как ребенок, получивший пять с плюсом за контрольную по правописанию. — Если честно, — примирительно добавляет он, — он даже пытался... найти со мной общий язык.

— Он — ЧТО? — Питер пытается развернуться, на лице ясно читается желание нокаутировать Ликокса еще как минимум раз до наступления полуночи, но Нил решительно противится и настаивает, чтобы Питер отвез его домой, а уж потом делал все остальное.

— Со мной все в порядке, — твердо говорит он, — я же вырубил его, помнишь? — Нил смеется и искоса смотрит на Питера. — Твое благородное «я» не знает, что я ненастоящая женщина, да?

Питер бормочет что-то и сам не понимает что.

Они подъезжают к дому Джун, и Нил просит подождать — выяснилось, что некоторые из украшений Лин принадлежат Элизабет, и он хочет удостовериться, что они вернутся к хозяйке уже сегодня. 

Нил скрывается в спальне, а Питер через дверь кричит:

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я дал ему в морду?

Дверь открывается, и выходит Нил — он снова стал собой, на нем спортивные штаны, футболка и никакого макияжа.

— Не думаю, что это необходимо, — возражает он и протягивает Питеру небольшую коробку — по-видимому, с украшениями Элизабет. Убирая руку, он случайно касается его ладони — хотя, думает Питер, когда имеешь дело с Нилом, никогда не знаешь, что вышло случайно, а что нет.

— Ты… ты сегодня был великолепен, — признается Питер, и Нил улыбается, приваливается бедром к дверному косяку, оказываясь к Питеру на несколько дюймов ближе, чем позволяют приличия.

— Но таким ты мне больше нравишься, — добавляет Питер.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Нил, улыбка становится немного смущенной, и Питер почему-то думает, что сейчас Нил искренен.

— Мой рыцарь в сияющих немодных костюмах десятилетней давности, — мурлычет он.

Питер фыркает.

— Увидимся завтра утром, мадам Баттерфляй.

— Un bel dí, агент Бёрк, — шепчет Нил. Питер смеется и цитирует:

— Un bel dí vedremo, — а потом переводит: — Однажды в один прекрасный день мы встретимся[3].

— Да, — тихо и многообещающе говорит Нил. — Спокойной ночи, агент Бёрк.

— Спокойной ночи, Нил.

Питер выходит в коридор и, только когда дверь за его спиной закрывается, позволяет себе усмехнуться.

**Конец**

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Песня [Фрэнка Синатры](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkZCrpPTCbM)  
> [2] Американский [актер](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82,_%D0%A5%D0%B0%D0%BC%D1%84%D1%80%D0%B8)  
> [3] Отсылка к опере Пуччини «Мадам Баттерфляй»


End file.
